Conventionally, a ligation apparatus that ligatures living tissue in a body cavity by a clip is used in combination with an endoscope.
In a ligation apparatus described in Jpn. Pat. Appln. KOKAI Publication No. 2004-121485, a clip includes a pair of arms biased so as to be expanded. Living tissue is grasped by fitting a pressing pipe on the clip to close the pair of arms, and the living tissue is ligatured by maintaining the pair of arms in a closed state by the pressing pipe.
In a ligation apparatus described in International Publication No. 03/030746A1 Pamphlet, a clip including a pair of clip leg portions configured to open and close is connected to a distal end portion of a coil sheath. Living tissue is grasped by withdrawing a proximal end portion of the clip leg portions into the coil sheath to close the clip leg portions and the living tissue is ligatured by maintaining the clip leg portions in the closed state.